A laser processing system for micromachining a workpiece may include a laser source to generate laser pulses for processing a feature in a workpiece, and a galvanometer-driven (galvo) subsystem to impart a first relative movement of a laser beam spot position along a processing trajectory with respect to the surface of the workpiece. The laser processing system may also include an acousto-optic deflector (AOD) subsystem to provide, for example, galvo error position correction, rastering, power modulation, and/or dithering. The AOD subsystem may include a combination of AODs and electro-optic deflectors.
The generation of AOD commands through tertiary filtering can result in AOD excursions beyond a desired or available AOD operating range. This may occur, for example, when the moves between process features are very rapid (at a high inter-feature velocity). Generally, it is desirable to maintain high inter-feature beam velocities to improve throughput, yet the restrictions of AOD excursion can normally limit these velocities.